In recent years, use of a system which enables charging of a main apparatus by a charger in a non-contact manner has become widespread. Such a system includes a power transmission coil on the charger side, and a power reception coil on the main apparatus side. Electromagnetic induction is generated between the coils, whereby electric power is transmitted from the charger side to the main apparatus side. In addition, it has been proposed to apply a portable terminal apparatus or the like as the main apparatus.
The main apparatus such as the portable terminal apparatus and the charger are preferably reduced in thickness and size. In order to meet such a demand, a non-contact charging module including plane coil sections serving as a power transmission coil and a power reception coil, and magnetic sheets may be employed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-42519 (Patent Literature (hereinafter, abbreviated as PTL) 1).